The present invention relates to the decontamination arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with glass-paneled doors for washing or disinfecting equipment, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to a wide variety of equipment that is operated at high humidities for which it is desirable for visibility of items enclosed within the equipment to be maintained.
Conventional, large-scale washers for sterilizing, cleaning or disinfecting larger pieces of medical equipment, animal cages and racks, and the like, often incorporate washer doors equipped with insulating glass units which allow the operators to see inside the washer chamber during operation. Such glass units are typically installed through an interior side of the door and clamped in position. The insulating units are used to minimize outside surface temperature of the glass to prevent accidental burns to the operator. British standard 4086:1966, for example, specifies a maximum allowable exterior temperature of 158.degree. F. The glass units typically have a sealed air cavity or a vacuum space as an insulator. An insulating seal, between inner and outer panes of glass, seals the air cavity or vacuum space.
The high temperatures reached in the washing cycle mechanically stress the insulating seal, particularly the hotter inner pane relative to the cooler outer pane. The interior of the washer not only has higher temperatures and pressures, but also higher humidity. A fractured seal permits some of the humid air to enter and become trapped between the panes. When the humidity level in the cooler cavity becomes too high, condensation problems tend to occur. The condensation is typically removed by replacing the expensive double-paned window assembly.
The present invention provides for a new and improved dismantlable door with a double pane window which overcomes the above referenced problems and others.